CCKCWCDW: Escaping Raccoon
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: Alice and Claire have a few hours to make it out of Raccoon City. Will they and those that they find be able to escape in time or fall back into the hands of Umbrella? Sequal to Convoy... Rated M for blood, gore, language etc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Ok I am back. Welcome to the sequel of Convey? Check, K-mart? Check. Wife? Check, Daughter, What? Because the old title was long as hell (as you see and have seen) I changed it to CCKCWCDW: Escaping Raccoon. In my opinion it will be short and hopefully better than the first.

* * *

This is The End

_Darkness. Bright lights. Darkness. Break lights. _

_Alice was in a daze as she watched the open door of the helicopter; the wilderness spiral around the helicopter and the debris being thrown off the helicopter. The blonde was blinking rapidly causing her to flash between the darkness and bright light. She was gripping the metal under her hands in order to hold back the fabric underneath her arms._

_Loud screaming. Blaring of the helicopter alarms. Clanging of metal._

_Alice looked to her left. Her eyes met Claire's. Alice could feel the fear and sadness seeping though the redhead. Alice looked to her right and met the eyes of Angie Ashford. The young girl had a small amount of fear._

_ "HOLD ON!" L.J. hollered_

_Alice looked into the back of the helicopter and noticed a piece of metal coming loose. The blonde knew if it managed to get loose it would kill Angie. She wasn't going to let that happen._

_ "CLAIRE," Alice shouted and looked at the redhead_

_Claire looked at Alice while she held K-mart to her chest. The blonde heard the metal in the helicopter loosen even more._

_ "I LOVE YOU!" Alice smiled sadly _

_The blonde heard the metal slicing through the air. Alice threw herself in front of Angela and took the piece of metal in the stomach._

_ "ALICE!" Claire screamed_

_Alice watched the outside of the open door of the helicopter; the wilderness spiral around the helicopter and the debris being thrown off the helicopter. Alice slowed her blinking and listened to the mixed sounds. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness._

_A few hours of so earlier_

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped out of the 'hospital'. The city was almost completely abandoned. Cars were scattered all over the street, things blew around in the wind, and someone managed to set some things on fire. Alice didn't know something you'd normally see in movies could come true.

"The car is by K-mart," Claire informed as she grabbed her wife's hand

"We have to go in to get clothes," Alice said

"We will," Claire assured

The blonde allowed herself to be pulled along by the redhead toward K-mart. Alice noticed the newspapers blowing around the city-since there were no tumble weeds in Raccoon. The blonde didn't see anyone around, only making her more curious.

"Did Jill and Chris get out?" Alice asked, not liking the odd silence around her

"Chris was sent to L.A. and Jill was at work last time I checked," Claire replied

Alice frowned "Maybe we can find her before we leave the city,"

"Maybe," Claire echoed

The two made it to the front of K-mart rather quickly and was surprised to see a few people running around the city.

"Do you want to wait out here and rest?" Claire asked

Alice shook her head "We could clear the store quicker if we're together,"

The redhead nodded and gave Alice a gun from her the back of her jeans. The blonde took it without question.

"Stay behind me," Alice demanded as she walked up to the store

Alice through the open doors of the store with as much stealth she could summon with Claire following closely behind her. The blonde inhaled deeply and nearly threw up at the rank smell in the air. The smell wasn't very strong, indicating only a few undead having to be dealt with. Alice moved forward and followed her nose to the nearest undead. Thankfully, the undead woman was slow. But she was bloody and had chucks of meat missing from her body. Alice shot the undead in the head and continued forward.

"Don't you think we should find you some shoes first?" Claire asked

Alice didn't respond. A quiet scratching sound echoed in her ears from where the rank smell was strongest. Alice continued toward the sound. As she peered around the corner of an aisle, a small group of five undead scratched and tapped at a steel door. Alice whistled, causing the undead to turn and face the new humans. The blonde quickly disposed of the undead before continuing cautiously toward the metal door. Alice reached out for the handle but the door opened. A blonde teenager emerged from the room with a frightened look on her face. Alice immediately recognized the girl. She was a friend of Lizzy's. The older blonde couldn't remember her name but she was happy the girl wasn't infected.

"Thanks," She smiled sheepishly "I didn't think I would get out of there,"

"What's your name?" Alice asked

The blonde girl looked around for a moment then shrugged "K-mart,"

"Have any other name?" Alice asked, knowing it wasn't her real name

"Nope," K-mart replied "Just K-mart,"

"Let's get some clothes and such and get the hell out of here," Alice said

Alice motioned for the girl to join them as she followed Claire. The three walked over to an intersection of the store and Alice stopped them from going anywhere.

"This place is free of undead," Alice informed "I'll get something to wear and some weapons. You and K-mart should get some food,"

Claire nodded reluctantly then made a left with the teenager on her trail. Alice made a right and headed to the clothing section of K-mart. The blonde picked an orange tank top, a fishnet top, combat boots and a pair of jeans. Alice cut the bottom half of the leg of her jean and let it fall over her boot then put the fishnet over her orange tank top. The blonde put her gun in the waist band of her jeans and went to find anything that could be used as a weapon. She could smell the undead from afar coming their way and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Shall I continue or have you heard enough?


	2. A Few Hours

I had a major writing block on this story and I apologize if anyone is reading this. Thank you to those who left a motivational or plea review, it's good to know that the story is not that much of a fail. So here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

A few Hours

Claire's POV:

Claire led K-mart to the food section of the store with the last three bags in the store.

"Take anything that we can eat later," Claire instructed and began to pack canned foods

The redhead heard the teenager taking things off the shelves and put them into one of the bags.

"You think we should take some clothes with us?"

Claire took a moment to think. They could use extra clothes for multiple things, and they could look for anything else that would come in handy. The redhead nodded after a minute "We can,"

K-mart smiled "Yes,"

"If we have time to get them," Claire added

K-mart lost her smile and gave Claire a heartbroken look. Claire opened her mouth to apologize but K-mart was already smiling again and putting food into the bags as quickly and carefully as possible. Claire smiled. K-mart reminded her lot of Elizabeth. The redhead cleared her head of all thoughts regarding the name. Now was not the time to wallow in her guilt and fear. She had to remain focused. Claire and K-mart had finished filling the three bags when Alice joined them. The blonde had an actual outfit and a duffle bag of her own, hanging on the left side of her arm.

"You guys are done?" Alice asked

K-mart nodded "Claire said we could get clothes if we had time,"

Claire shot the teenager a playful glare before meeting Alice's serious gaze. The redhead was curious as to why Alice was so serious all of a sudden. The blonde was usually in a joking, up-beat mood.

"You have five minutes," Alice said and stepped aside so that the two could move pass her

"Cool," K-mart smiled and raced away from the woman

Claire quickly followed after the younger blonde "K-mart, don't go too far!"

"I'm right here," K-mart called back

Claire was going to follow the excited teen until hand wrapped around her bicep and stopped her from going anywhere. The redhead turned and looked at her wife. The motioned with her head that they needed to walk a little from to the left, out of earshot of K-mart. The redhead frowned and looked in the direction of scraping metal.

"Shout if you need us ok?" Claire called

"Got it," K-mart assured

The redhead turned to face Alice, who was waiting for her a few feet from the teenager. Claire approached her wife. Alice looked at the watch on her wrist again before looking at her wife.

"What is it?" Claire whispered

"I-you both have to get out of here,"

"What about you?" Claire asked "I can't leave here knowing you are staying here,"

"I have to find Jill and the others before I get out," Alice replied then looked at her watch again. The blonde's brows furrowed and she tapped her watch again "That can't be right,"

"What?" Claire asked

"Th-" Alice began

"I'm ready!" K-mart shouted

Alice's head snapped in the girl's general direction. The blonde grabbed Claire's hand. The redhead followed her wife obediently. She was extremely curious as to what was happening but now was not the time to ask questions. The blonde led them to the clothing department and found K-mart without a problem. The teenager zipped up the bag she had with her and smiled at the women. Alice let go of the redhead's hand to pick up the bag K-mart had filled with clothes. The older blonde looked at Claire and K-mart.

"Both of you stay behind me," Alice demanded and pointed to K-mart "You will sit in the back,"

K-mart nodded and took one of the food bags from Claire. The redhead gave K-mart an appreciative smile before following Alice out the store. Alice kept looking to the left then to the right with each step she took toward the car. Claire followed the older blonde's line of sight but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The redhead looked down at the teenager next to her. K-mart stuck closely to Claire, occasionally bumping into the older woman as they sped walked to the vehicle.

"Get in," Alice demanded as she went to the back of the Hummer

Claire dropped the bags off with Alice and turned to go to the driver side of the door. The blonde grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her back. The redhead turned around and looked at Alice perplexedly. The blonde's face was composed, unwilling to give Claire any clue as to what was going on in her head.

"I'm driving," Alice informed

Claire nodded and walked to the passenger side of the Hummer after Alice released her. The redhead slammed her door shut and put her seatbelt on. Claire looked into the back of the Hummer and studied K-mart. The teenager was picking at the bracelets on her arm nervously.

"Hey," Claire called softly

K-mart's head shot up and met Claire's eyes. The redhead's heart broke at the small amount of fear leaking from the girl's eyes.

"You strapped in?" Claire asked

K-mart nodded "All set,"

Claire nodded "Everything will be fine ok?"

K-mart nodded then jumped when the back door of the Hummer was slammed. The redhead watched through the window as Alice walked to the driver side of the Hummer. Claire wondered exactly what Alice knew and if she was fully able to do anything to protect her and K-mart.

"Alice, I think I should drive," Claire suggested

"No," Alice stated and slammed the door shut "You don't know where to go,"

The redhead raised an eyebrow "I think I do,"

Alice rolled down the window and grabbed the wheel "You don't know Umbrella like I do,"

"That's not true," Claire hissed

She didn't like Alice treating her like an oblivious and dumb child. Claire had no idea where all of that had come from.

"Not completely no," Alice murmured and drove out the parking lot

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice drove the city as fast as the Hummer would go. Her watch had skipped three hours ahead few minutes ago. Alice didn't know if Umbrella made a time change or if something was wrong with her watch but she was determined to Claire out of the line of fire. The blonde was trying to avoid her vision from becoming reality. Alice leaned a bit closer to the window and sniffed as much of the air as her lungs could hold. The smell of the undead, as she called them, was everywhere and at the speed she was going, it couldn't be pinpointed. Alice slowed the Hummer down and focused more on the smell. The blonde looked down at her watch. 5:34 P.M.

That was not good. Alice slowed the Hummer until it stopped. She could barely remember where the closet subway station was. There was no way Claire knew, she knew the subway was dangerous and Claire somehow managed to avoid going on the train at all costs.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked

Alice ignored her wife and looked around the deserted looking city. The blonde looked in the review mirror until her eyes met K-mart's.

"Do you know where the subway is?" Alice asked

K-mart nodded slowly "Its a few blocks from here?"

"How many exactly?" Alice questioned

"Five," K-mart informed "You make a left and it should be right by the curb,"

Alice nodded and started driving again. The older blonde followed the teenager's instructions and sure enough the entrance to the subway was there. The sign above the entrance was barely hanging on as it swayed in the breeze in the city. The city certainly looked like it came from a horror movie if Alice said so herself, not that it mattered to her at the moment. The blond out the Hummer in park and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Stay here," Alice ordered as she got out the car "Stay away from the windows,"

"You shouldn't go down there alone," Claire stated "Let me go with you,"

Alice shook her head "Something could be down there. Besides you need to watch the kid,"

Before Claire could say another word, the blonde shut the door. Alice took out her gun from the back of her jeans and approached the dark hole in the ground. The blonde frowned at the blood streaks staining the concrete either leading or leaving the subway. Alice took in a deep breath and regretted it. She coughed at the foul stench from below and threw up what was left in her stomach from earlier that day. Alice stumbled away from the entrance until her back hit the front of the Hummer. She couldn't take Claire and K-mart down there in the darkness, the undead was crawling all over that place and surely would take a liking to them bot. Alice put her gun away and stood up. The blonde was about to walk to the door until she noticed a change in the noise coming from the subway. The moans from below started to get louder and the shuffling was headed in her direction. Alice cursed and hurried back into the Hummer.

"What was it? Are you okay?" Claire asked

Alice put the Hummer in reverse "We can't go down there. Oh shit,"

Alice cursed herself for not thinking of a reason, other than speeding, that made it difficult to pinpoint the disgusting odor. The undead poured out of buildings and crawled out from under cars. They were slowly approaching them. The older blonde floor the Hummer and they sped toward the crowd of undead gathering behind them.

"Stay away from the windows," Alice demanded

The Hummer shook with a violent force as it hit the undead. The blonde turned the car until they were facing in the opposite direction. Alice put the car in drive and sped off toward up town Raccoon. The blonde looked in the rear view mirror and silently sighed in relief at the sight of the undead fading behind them. Alice turned a sharp corner, not bothering to slow down.

"Claire!" K-mart screamed

Alice nearly took her hands off the wheel to cover her ears at the loud scream.

"Alice!" Claire warned "They're on the roof!"

"Put her hands out," Alice said and pressed on the break with as much force as possible

The Hummer jerked forward and the undead on the Hummer flew off. Alice stuck her hand to the back of her jeans and pulled out her gun. Alice leaned out the window and pointed her gun at the three undead. As they each stood up and faced the Hummer, Alice put a bullet in each of their skull. When they fell to the ground without another movement, Alice put her gun away and sat properly in her seat. The blonde chuckled as Claire brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are they still on now?" Alice asked

Claire ran a hand through her hair and looked at the side view mirror "Not that I see,"

Alice nodded and looked in the rear view mirror. K-mart was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with fear.

"You okay?" Alice questioned softly

K-mart nodded and slowly began to compose herself. Alice nodded back before putting her foot on the gas again. The blonde hoped that there was another way out of the city that she could remember.

* * *

I'm too tired to write more so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. The wait won't be as long; I got a new groove on this thing. Forgive any mistakes you see.


	3. Found A Way

Sorry for not updating in what seems like forever but you know. Lost the vibe in this but it's coming back. For those who haven't reread chapter 2, I suggest you do, because it is an actual chapter. I don't know if FanFiction tells you if a chapter was changed but I did it. I hope this is enough to make up for my absence in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde stopped the Hummer outside of the building Jill was working in before the outbreak. The building looked horrific. Blood covered the once white walls of the exterior, several windows were broken, and some of the plants were burning. It made Alice wonder how long she and her family had been in Umbrella-it only felt like a few hours-but then again she was in and out of it the entire time. Alice hoped Jill was in there, holding the place down with guns and lots of ammunition. The blonde sighed heavily and cut off the engine. She needed to work quickly. The missile was most likely closing in on the city that was most likely being or already locked down.

Alice unbuckled her seat belt and pulled out her gun. Alice took out the magazine and counted how many bullets she had left. Once she was done, Alice nodded in satisfaction and put the magazine back into the gun. As the blonde was putting her gun back into the waist band of her jeans, Claire was checking the bullets in her own gun. Alice was touched that her wife was willing to follow her inside a building that was probably full of undead just waiting to be discovered but she was not going to let the redhead act on it.

"The both of you are staying here," Alice informed, her hand already on the car door handle

Claire had put the magazine back into her gun when Alice had spoken. Claire turned head to look at Alice so quickly it made the two blondes in the Hummer wonder if Claire would get whiplash. The older blonde felt chills run down her spine at the glare Claire was giving her.

"What?" Claire asked, challenging Alice to repeat what she said

Alice silently swallowed before replying "You and K-mart are staying here,"

"No," Claire declared "I will not sit here and let you walk into danger without anyone to watch your back,"

_Shit, she has a point. There has to be something to get her to stay_, Alice thought with a heavy sigh. The blonde was getting ready to submit to the redhead until something-or rather someone-was spotted in her peripheral vision; the blonde girl from K-mart. There was no way they were going to leave her unprotected. Claire, who was the most protective person Alice knew, would do anything to keep the girl from harm. K-mart was, and could possibly become, Claire's protector-in a sense; just how Elizabeth would have been. Alice's mind began to wander to the wellbeing of her daughter but she reluctantly tossed those thoughts aside. She needed to focus on the present. And that was getting Claire and K-mart out of the city.

"But who is going to watch the girl?" Alice questioned with a raised eyebrow

Claire, who had already worked up a speech as to why she should be allowed to follow, opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She had truly forgotten the teenager in the backseat of the yellow vehicle. The redhead's eyes moved to the blonde teenager in the back seat.

Alice couldn't help but feel proud for remembering the teenager in the backseat. With K-mart, Claire wouldn't really have a choice but to stay in the safest place with the girl; leaving Alice to only worry about the threat against her wife and the newly rescued teenager. Alice saw the sad look taking over Claire's features and it broke her heart. Alice opened her mouth to speak but Claire spoke first.

"You're right; you're right," Claire said "I'll watch her, you go inside and get your ass back here safely,"

Alice nodded in assurance before demanding "Stay in the car unless you absolutely need to,"

The older blonde put her hand on the car door handle and used the appropriate amount of pressure needed to pop the door out of its closed position but didn't open it. Alice knew she would need to give Claire a green light to go if something went wrong and, most importantly, she needed to tell the redhead that she loved her. Alice turned her head around to look at Claire.

"If the undead start crowding in or if I don't come back in thirty-"

Alice was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into her own. The kiss was rough but passionate. Alice poured as much of her emotions that she felt for Claire through the kiss. Alice and Claire pulled away at the same time, both of them breathless, and they rested their foreheads together.

"You will make it back in time," Claire whispered "I know you will. I_ need _you to,"

"But in case I don't," Alice began pulling away from the redhead so that she could look into her favorite pair of eyes "You find a way out of the city with K-mart and get to the hideout ok?"

Claire swallowed hard but managed a nod then swore "I promise,"

Alice felt a large amount of worry and stress melt away from her mentally and physically. Knowing Claire would do whatever it took to be safe was her biggest concern at the moment.

"I love you," Alice declared quietly as she opened the door of the car then got out

"I love you too," Claire called before the door could close

With the car door shut and the other doors locked, Alice looked around to find the undead she was hearing and now smelling. Within seconds, Alice had found five slow moving undead were walking toward the Hummer. The blonde could have let Claire deal with them, seeing that they were not a large threat, but if other undead noticed their pals heading toward a Hummer with humans then there would be a problem. Alice brought her gun up and aim at the first undead. It was limping and resembled what used to be a woman in her mid-twenties. The blonde pulled the trigger without a second thought and focused on the next undead. It looked like what was left of a middle aged man, the blonde could barely tell by all the bite marks on its face. Alice pulled the trigger again and looked for the other three she spotted earlier.

They were walking in a group, each stepping on top of each other. One would fall, tripping the other, while the one behind the fallen two would continue. The other two would then get up and then they would trip the undead ahead of them. It was almost as if they were trying to stop one another from getting to the humans first. The blonde aimed at the first undead and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered its forehead and it dropped. Alice shot down the other two with quick pulls of her trigger. They weren't as scary as they seemed to be in the movies after all. The blonde sighed in annoyance and made her way to the police station. Her eyes scanned the area with caution. She didn't want to miss any undead that could sneak up on Claire and K-mart.

Alice calmly walked up the steps of the station with her hands on her gun, which was pointed forward in case anything decided to pop up. Her eyes scanned the blood-covered door and the stained windows of the police station. She couldn't see inside but she could feel the way her blood was heating up. There were undead inside and a few at the feeling of it. The blonde stopped in front of the door and paused. She could make out the moans and groans of the undead inside the building. It didn't scare Alice the way it scared K-mart or Claire. Instead she felt…excited. Deep inside, Alice knew she wanted to kill them and would enjoy every second of it.

The feeling of her racing heart and the high that could come from killing was giving her pleasure she had only experienced in…other things. The blonde tossed her thoughts aside and put her hand on the door knob. She twisted it slowly, trying to avoid making any noise, and pushed the door in with her hand before backing away from the opening. She was thankful that nothing jumped out at her and felt relieved when some of the lasting sunlight over the city poured into the dark building.

Alice sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose in disgust. The undead were certainly in there and from the smell of it, there were a few. Alice gritted her teeth as she walked into the dark building, wondering why she hadn't brought a flashlight with her. She spotted a few undead walking around aimlessly in the building until their eyes set on her. The blonde counted twenty undead in the dark building. Most of them had on police uniforms while a hand full of others had on civilian clothing. She slowly backed out of the building until she was in the sunlight and the undead were in the dark.

With some fresh air under her nose, Alice could concentrate better. She raised her gun to the undead closest to her and pulled the trigger. She repeated her action nineteen times and each undead fell to the ground and remained motionless. The blonde lowered her gun as she leaned forward and looked around the building. She couldn't spot anymore undead but she wasn't going to take a risk by putting her gun away just yet.

Alice stepped over the pile of rotting bodies and the forming puddle coagulated blood and into Jill's workplace. She couldn't see or smell any living thing or undead. A part of her was relieved and another part of her was disappointed. Alice lowered her hand with the gun to her side and walked over to a desk with a computer. The blonde took a quick look around for extra assurance before sitting down in the computer chair. Alice wiped the blood off the computer screen with the palm of her left hand then moved the mouse around. The dark screen lit up and revealed what the last person had been doing before their death or departure. The person was going through someone's Gmail account. Alice looked in the top right corner of the screen and saw the account belonged to a Timothy Cain. Alice's brows furrowed. The name rang nearly silent bells in her head.

"Cain," Alice muttered in acknowledgement

She vaguely recalled a man named Cain from her memory of when she was working at the Hive. He wasn't a liked man among the other employees. But his success and was good enough for people to tolerate him. Alice ran the pad of her thumb over her cheek at the memory. _What was he doing checking his email at the police station_? Alice thought with furrowed brows. She knew Cain had his own home inside of the Hive. There was never a reason for him to leave the Hive. Things came to him, not the other way around. _Maybe he was under investigation_, Alice rationalized. _Why are you thinking about this now? _Her brain chastised, _you were given thirty minutes! _Alice hummed in realization and tossed aside every thought in her mind. The time for over-analization would come soon enough. She grabbed her gun off the desk top and was getting ready to stand up when something caught her eye. Under the inbox were his read messages and his most recently read message was from a few hours ago, it had to be important if sent and received a few hours ago? Alice leaned toward the screen and looked at the subject.

"Project Raccoon City," Alice muttered

Alice placed her finger on the title of the email and trailed her fingers to the left. When her finger came to the sender name, she dropped it. The email was from Isaacs. _Sneaky son of a bitch, _Alice mentally shouted and sat back down in the chair. She clicked on the message and growled impatiently when the message had to load. As she waited, Alice could smell the scent of a 'living' undead filled her nose. The blonde shot up from her seat then looked around the room once again, more slowly than she had the first. Nothing was moving. Everything in the building with her was an unmovable, non-fleshing eating object and there was not a sound in the building to suggest anything else being with her. Cautiously, Alice retook her seat in the computer chair.

_Maybe it's how they smell once they're _dead, Alice thought. The blonde decided to leave it at that and ignored the smell as much as could and looked toward the computer screen. The message had loaded and was finally readable. Alice smirked in triumph and leaned toward the screen to read the message more clearly. The blonde wiped the splattered blood off the screen then began to read. It read:

_Everything is taken care of. The undead have leaked from the Hive and the evacuation of all Umbrella employees and most of the S.T.A.R.S. employees has already been completed. All you need to worry about is Nemesis. Nemesis needs to complete his mission. In order to do that he must be released from his holding cell. Its cell is three floors under Project Alice's room and to the right. It will not be too hard to miss._

_Also make sure Nemesis's chip is working properly before releasing it. We do not need any problems._

Alice scrolled down the rest of the message, skimming the words had typed, seeing as it wasn't important to her. As she neared the bottom of the letter, she noticed a link in blue at the bottom of the message. Her brows furrowed; why would Isaacs need to send a link for anything? Curiosity got the better of her as she grabbed the mouse. She brought the pointer to the link and double-clicked it. The Umbrella symbol appeared on the screen and began to spin and spin. Alice watched the symbol with a death glare while anger began to rise in her.

The Umbrella Corporation was the biggest piece of shit beside their competitor H.U.E, being a close second. Umbrella had taken nearly everything from her and now they were going to eliminate over hundreds of people to cover their tracks. They experimented on people and willingly tested them to their limits. They experimented on her and her daughter. The blonde was getting ready to punch a hole in the computer screen when the Umbrella symbol vanished and a login box popped up in its place. That was it. Alice punched the screen of the computer, leaving the once perfect screen cracked.

"Fucking password protect piece of sh-" Alice hissed

"_All officers report_," a voice called "_All officers report_,"

Alice's rage filled gaze locked in the general direction of the voice. The voice was of a male and didn't sound as if he was directly in the room. The voice rang out again and the blonde successful pinpointed the source of the voice. It was coming from inside the chest of a dead man…or was it a woman? Alice didn't bother too much on the gender of the dead person the radio was buried in. The blonde focused all of her attention on the bod, waiting for the voice to call out again. Alice missed the flash of a red light on the camera of the computer and the adjusting lens.

"_Head over to Mountain Valley for further barrier placement in fifteen minutes," _The voice informed "_I repeat; head over to Mountain Valley for further barrier placement in fifteen minutes,"_

_Further barrier placement, that means the area hasn't been blocked off yet, _the blonde realized. Mountain Valley was the rich side of the city, explaining why it had to be the last place for a barrier to be set up. The area was forty minutes from Alice's current location, if she did the speed limit. With her flying it should take twenty or maybe twenty-five. The blonde mapped out the fastest route to Mountain Valley before repeating the area of the city numerous times in her head to make sure she wouldn't forget it. With the valuable information stored into her brain, Alice stood up and put her warm gun back into the waist band of her jeans. Alice got up from the chair to leave but when she took her first step, she faltered.

The radio.

Since it was working and the police were using them to communicate then the radio was a big tool to helping her get out with as many people as possible. The blonde took another step hesitant step forward and slowly came to her knees beside the motionless body that the radio was in. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and inhaled as much air as possible. That was a big mistake. Alice's head jerked forward as vomit shot into her esophagus then her mouth and threatened to shoot pass her lips. The blonde swallowed down the vomit and opened her eyes to lean away from the body. Even with the door open and the calm wind blowing into the building, the smell coming off the dead man was _sickening._ Alice inhaled the stale air again and happy to only inhale a small portion of the man's scent.

The blonde leaned forward and reached out for the man's chest with her left hand. Alice's nose wrinkled in disgust when her hand touched the cold blood of the dead man. The blonde shuffled a little closer to the man before plunging her hand inside of the man's chest. Alice wasn't surprised that she had to maneuver her way pass the bones of the body. The blonde moved her hand around the broken sternum and searched for the radio. If her memory severed her right, the radio should be a good inch or two to the left of the heart. Alice followed her mental instructions and her fingertips brushed against a hand object. The blonde mumbled a 'yes' and wrapped her hand around the radio. Just as she pulled the radio out of the man's chest with a wet cracking sound, Alice felt a presence behind her. The blonde was in the motion to reach for her gun but it was too late.

Alice screamed in pain as the undead bit down into her shoulder. The undead bit down harder to get more of the sweet blood into its mouth. Alice dropped the radio from her hand and grabbed the head of the undead then tore it away from her shoulder. The blonde threw the undead away from her and pulled out her gun. Before the undead could latch onto her again, Alice put a bullet in its skull. The blonde barely panted as her blood rushed through her veins. Alice could hear her heart pounding in her chest like a drum. She would be a liar if she said she didn't feel excited by what just happened. Her brain was a buzzing and her body felt ready to strike again. The blonde inhaled deeply to calm herself down. The new feeling in her body was not making her feel any better about her experimentation. Though she could barely recall her time in there, Alice knew something in her was changing dramatically. It took her a few minutes to calm down and when she did she remembered her injury.

Alice looked down at her shoulder. The wounded was bleeding badly and her shirt was completely soaked. She was fucked. Alice grabbed the radio with her left hand and stood from her kneeling position. The blonde set the objects on a nearby desk and reached for the box of tissues on the edge of the desk. She couldn't have Claire see that she was bitten and she couldn't have infected blood transferring to the redhead. Alice grabbed a few tissues from the box and started to wipe her hands free of the blood that tainted her skin. Her hands were still a bit red but it could be fixed by stealing some gloves. The blonde then used some tissue to clean the radio off and then her hands again. Alice would have to keep the radio from Claire and K-mart since there was still blood on it. She couldn't tell if it was infected or not but she was not taking any chances.

Alice looked down at her shoulder, trying to figure out what to do with it, but she didn't see the injury. The blonde's eyebrows dipped down as she ran her hand over the sleeve of her shirt to get a closer look at her skin. The skin on her shoulder was still covered in blood, of course, but the large bite on her shoulder was nowhere to be found. Alice was baffled by the sudden disappearance of the bite but figured it had to be from the experimentation. _Fucking Isaacs_, the blonde thought as she put her gun back in the waist band of her jeans and clipped the radio onto her belt loop. Alice walked over to the dead body closest to her and searched them for a pair of gloves. The blonde considered her situation lucky when she spotted a pair and she grabbed them. They would cover her palms and the majority of her fingers. That would be just enough.

The blonde stood up as she pulled on the gloves and looked for a jacket of any kind that she could wear. Alice didn't spot anything so decided to push the blood on her shirt as the blood of an undead since she was healed. She just hoped she wouldn't turn into one of the fuckers when she was getting Claire out of the city.

Claire's POV:

Claire sat in the driver seat of the car with the keys in the ignition and her hands on the wheel. The redhead had been like that since her wife had disappeared into the ruined building beside the Hummer. Claire was constantly running her hands over the leather steering wheel as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. When the lone shot was fired from inside the building, K-mart had to stop Claire from running into the building to check on Alice.

Alice had been in there for fifteen minutes after the last shot was heard and it was beginning to worry the redhead. Claire took her left hand off the steering wheel and ran the tip of her thumb over her bottom lip four times before running a hand through her hair. The redhead exhaled loudly before slamming her hand on the steering wheel and tapping her right foot.

"Where the hell is she?" Claire murmured

"Maybe she's looking for something," K-mart offered

"Oh yeah," Claire asked, glancing at the girl through the rear view mirror. Their eyes met and the blonde offer a sure smile. Claire gave her a crooked smile before asking "What do you think she could be looking for?"

Claire motioned to the building with her head before looking back at the teen. K-mart's eyes left Claire's for a second to take a look at the ruined building.

"A map out of the city, a friend's location," The teenager shrugged "Anything and everything maybe,"

The redhead nodded and hummed in approval "Good answer," Claire declared

"Thanks," K-mart said "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Claire mumbled

"Aren't-uh," The teen shook her head "Isn't she a bit uh," K-mart hummed in thought before snapping her fingers "Tranquil for a situation like this?"

Claire smiled softly. Tranquil wasn't the word she had thought the young blonde was going to say. If anything, she expected the words 'bored', or 'unaffected' even 'mad calm'.

"Yeah she is," Claire responded after a while "Why does it matter?"

K-mart shrugged and leaned toward the front of the Hummer "I just haven't seen anyone that calm since shit hit the fan,"

Claire raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look toward the girl. K-mart, who was already looking at the redhead with one raised eyebrow of her own in a questioning manner before saying "What did I do?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be cursing?" Claire questioned, her motherly instincts kicking it

The teenager shrugged "I don't think I am,"

"Well you are," Claire grumbled and turned back to look at the station

Much to Claire's relief, Alice walked out of the building. The redhead smiled widely as she watched the blonde jog her way to the Hummer. Claire's smile fell when she saw the blood on Alice's shirt on her left shoulder.

"You have to get in the passenger seat," Alice informed as she held the driver door open

"Were you…," Claire's voice trailed off as her eyes landed on Alice's shoulder

Alice bit her bottom lip and she looked away from Claire's concerned look. The redhead frowned, already knowing the answer.

Claire was going to speak until she heard a sigh come from Alice "I was…but the wound is healed,"

"Healed?" Claire repeated, looking back at her wife

Alice nodded and added "The blood on the shirt is my own,"

"But will you…turn?" Claire questioned cautious

Alice finally looked at Claire "I have no idea. I don't feel any different from before,"

Claire bit her bottom lip and nodded. She had two options. One was to not let Alice in the Hummer and the other was to take a chance and ride with the blonde. The redhead didn't have the courage or the strength to abandon Alice now but if she took her chances, she and K-mart could become a nice dinner for Alice.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Claire asked, meeting Alice's eyes

The redhead didn't miss the look of gratitude and happiness that she got from Alice and she returned it with a smile.

"Mountain Valley," Alice informed "They are putting up the rest of a barrier in fifteen minutes,"

"So I should speed our way over huh?" Claire questioned, turning her keys in the ignition

Alice nodded "You should. I'll get in the passenger seat,"

With that, the door was shut and Alice ran to the other side of the car. Claire put on her seat belt and gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. If she was speeding she would an iron grip on the steering wheel. Once Alice was inside, the older blonde pulled out her gun and lowered her window. Claire was waiting for the clicking of the seatbelt from the back and when it didn't come soon enough, the redhead spoke.

"K-mart, put your seat belt on," Claire ordered

"I am," K-mart replied from the back

Claire glanced at her wife, who had yet to put on her own seat belt "Mountain Valley right?"

"You got it," Alice replied, sounding amused but her face was somber

"You might want to put your seat belt on," Claire suggested and pressed down on the gas pedal

* * *

And end…of chapter 3! I hope this was good enough to make up from my absence. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible so you won't have to wait so long. Please leave me your thoughts


End file.
